


【TK】【架空】【abo】3-2-1番外-好事成双

by swan101



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101
Summary: 这是一个自存在一刻起，就将继承伟大商业帝国、亿万资产，却历经九死一生，才顺利降生的世界第一的公主殿下的坎坷冒险故事……这也是一个认为AO都是被生理本能摆布，没有脱离动物性，因而拒绝相信爱的alpha，遇上了一个无比羡慕AO仅通过信息素就能明白对方心情，却只能无奈猜心的bata，最终两人冲破重重藩篱，携手步入婚姻殿堂的凄美爱情故事……以上，都！别！信！
Relationships: Tsuyoshi Domoto/Koichi Domoto - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【TK】【架空】【abo】3-2-1番外-好事成双

飞机在成田机场落地时，天色刚刚破晓，太阳在地平线附近逡巡，透过舷窗看去，朝霞的耀眼尖角遍布天空。他看了一眼表，时间在电波的作用下已自动调整为日本时间。现在时针还没转到数字5，这个时间起床略显太早，但眼下他却觉得，终于不用在半睡半醒里受罪了，实在太感人。

“刚先生，我在邮件里通知司机先生提前15分钟到机场，如果不出意外，他现在应该已经到了。等我们下飞机，我和他联络确定一下。”能干的助理大冢大约是注意到他看表的动作，身体稍微向前倾了倾，低声说道。

两人的位置中间隔着一条通道，刚侧过头看了一眼她显得神采奕奕的脸，不禁有些妒忌，这些理工科出身的人，身体都是有什么特殊构造吗，仿佛完全不会受到时差和空中失重的影响，坚强地保持整夜好眠。而他则在飞机自华那海德自然公园升空后的八九个小时里，都几乎在一种昏昏沉沉又坐立不安的状态中度过，还没有一个肩膀让他靠靠，缓解压力。

但他不能让自己显得如此幼稚，于是镇定地回了句，“谢谢，辛苦了”。 更何况，定夜班飞机还是自己的主意，为了能在光一和爱子早上出门前就见上一面。虽然dmexco日程很短，但他要代表公司在展会上进行一次主题演讲，准备时间、外加想趁机多接触一下欧洲的潜在合作伙伴，这次出差前后算上也消耗了近两周时间。

光一本人并不崇尚激进的全面数字化，欧洲市场上一些与传统融合的实例更让他感兴趣，进军这一区域也被有意提上日程。同时，前几年险些给他们造成声誉损失的“歧视”事件，倒也给刚一些新提示：主动拿文化差异做些文章也不失为制胜之道。此次现场，他与旗下产品在欧洲区域代理运营机构负责人，展开了一次两地市场受众需求、习惯以及思维方式等方面差异的对话。就现场反响而言，效果远超他和光一讨论时的设想。

成就感令人情绪高昂，但婚后他们从未有过分离这么多天的情况，在异国他乡饱受相思之苦时，刚还不是不免后悔自己的“多事”。

然而走出机舱，随着脚踏实地感觉的恢复，他的情绪再度高涨，即将见到久别家人的兴奋让他一直隐隐抽痛的太阳穴也恢复了平静。

这个时间机场没那么忙乱，一行人都很快出了关，取到行李。司机在迎上来前，刚还有空档在礼品商店买了一束适合送给小女孩的粉色玫瑰。

黑色轿车在拐上高速路时加快了速度。但平稳车速让刚又有些昏昏欲睡。花束散发出的淡淡花草香，他有些恍惚地想，见到小公主时一定要先亲亲她柔软的脸颊，尽管20几个小时前和光一视频时，因为对方十句话里有八句在说爱子，却连一句“想你”都没主动说起而醋意微升。

但那个工作狂先生夹杂在公事中的，时不时地关于爱子，还有那件他预定了很久、前两天终于完工的挂毯已经送到的琐事，又一再让他感到三人的生活早已细密交织、不可分割。

最终他的计划却没有顺利实施。一辆货运车辆发生了严重的翻车事故，高速路被暂时封闭了近一小时才重新开放。尽管之后司机在法律允许的范围内尽力飙车了，但迎接他的仍是空荡荡的客厅。

餐桌上还放着用过的餐具，这情况几乎绝无仅有，大概爱子也是等到了最后一刻才被保姆匆忙带出门。他不禁叹了口气，心不在焉地往卧室走去。推开门时，稍显刺耳的闹钟声音立即传了出来。不会吧，今天光一居然也走神到忘记取消闹钟？想到这里他简直有些欲哭无泪——我也很想你们啊！

他想过去把声音关掉，床上的被子突然动了动，接着就见一段结实白皙的小臂从被子里探出来，有些漫无目的地在床头桌上寻找闹钟的开关，随着这个动作，被子向下退了退，露出了原本缩在里面的毛耸耸的后脑勺。因为声音持久不断，那只手臂的主人似乎有些不耐烦，头微弱的向上扬了扬。

刚因为眼前这意外楞了那么几秒，接着就面带笑意地大步跨到床边，抬手按掉了闹铃。

“光一，早上好。”

省略了脱掉外套这个步骤，他直接扑到床上，抱住了那个正处在半睡半醒间的人。久违的热度也顺着贴合的动作传了过来。被抱住的人没有挣扎，反而更主动热情地伸手搂住了他，因为鼻尖正贴着他胸口的位置，轻微的呼吸带着潮气规律地侵袭着他的皮肤，接着一句含糊的“……刚，很想你”自这贴合之处响起。

没想到在一连串灾难后，竟是这样的惊喜在等待自己。

压抑不住自心底蹿上的兴奋，他把身体向下沉了沉，低下头对着毫无防备的略显干燥的双唇吻了过去。浅尝辄止的吻没有持续太久，同时，被偷袭的人睁开了眼睛，眼神还带着迷蒙地看了他几秒，“刚……回来了？”

嗯？难不成刚才的那句想他是梦话？他心里暗笑，但嘴上却忍不住想讨点儿便宜，“什么呀，光一只是睡过头啊，还以为你在特意等我。”

后者听完显得措手不及，有些着急地解释，“我是打算早些回来的……”但话音在看抬头看到他脸上的窃笑时停了下来，刚在右边的肩膀挨上狠狠一拳的同时想，不管关系怎么深入，光一这纯情的反应却万年不变。看着他渐渐开始发红的脸颊，他愈发心潮澎湃。

“一会儿有安排？”

但他这么问时，并没什么暗示的意思，只是觉得时间有些晚了，光一应该快点出门。但后者却误会了他的意思，眼神快速地闪了闪，别过头说了句，“暂时倒还没有。”

于是，事情朝着刚预料之外发展了：像是不满他迟迟没有反应，光一不客气地伸手过来扯掉他的衣服，外套、衬衫……左臂环在他腰间，把他用力“摔”在床上时，刚觉得自己得反击了，借着这股惯性，他趁势把一条腿卡进光一两腿之间，“偷袭的是小人哦，光一。”

“到底谁是小人！”此刻被压在身下的人皱皱眉，回道。却没有挣扎，撩起眼帘看了他一眼，光一弓起身体亲吻了他的锁骨，嘴唇顺着胸口向下，留下一串湿漉漉的痕迹。

柔软的舌尖徘徊到肚脐周围时，刚抬手抚上了还想继续向下移动的小巧头颅，“别再炫耀你的腹肌和柔韧性了……”他听到自己的声音气息不稳，还饱含情欲。身下的人顺着他的力道躺回床上，黝黑的眼睛直视着他。毫不掩饰的欲望让人难以抗拒，刚低下头，吻落在慢慢合拢的眼皮和长而翘的睫毛上……

和言语表达上总是别扭不已不同的是，光一在性事上从不扭捏，但此刻的表现却兴奋得有些异常。这小小的疑惑虽然在他头脑里闪过，但两人身体相接所带来的快感几乎淹没了他的一切感官。直到连日来的思念随着身体的自然反应宣泄而出时，他才突然意识到把保险套忘得一干二净了。

但两人还未褪去兴奋的大脑都没太把这当回事，直到2个多月后听到早已成为主力医师的准一那略显“薄凉”的声音——我不是提醒过你们，alpha只有在发情期才会分泌卵子，才可能怀孕吗？现在你好意思问我是怎么回事？……不过话说回来，现在那么多人苦于受孕困难，你们倒总是一发就中，真是了不起的天赋——响起时，才后知后觉地意识到了事情的严重性。

而对于这个消息，表现得最兴奋的大概要数爱子了，“我要有妹妹或弟弟了吗？”看着她瞪得圆圆的、透出热切神情的眼睛，刚弯下腰正色回答道，“这个嘛……你要去问光一。”

但他想，应该是个不会让她失望的回答吧……

End


End file.
